


Demonic Desires

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Capes, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Deal with a Devil, Demon!Jason, Kink Discovery, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: The demon’s grin grows darker as he grips Tim’s waist, claws poking through the thin t-shirt and into the soft flesh beneath it, stinging ever so slightly. “You can call me Jason.”“Hi, Jason,” Tim says politely and rocks against the thick thigh. Friction is a wonderful thing, he decides and does it again. “Do you want my soul before or after I get off? Decide quickly because I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”





	Demonic Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Original AN from Tumblr: Inspired by this Instagram post: https://www.instagram.com/p/BjNnbL8AN1_/?taken-by=magnus.l.alexander
> 
> Prompt sent to me by @OliverClaudiusDarcy

Tim huffs, sucking in air like a bellows as he jogs down the path. Jogging is his newest hobby, although it’s more of a suggestion from his doctor as they try to slowly increase his stamina after months of being almost bedridden from his long, protracted illness. Just being outside, even in a city like Gotham, is a welcome relief after barely leaving his apartment, hell, his _bed_ , for months.  
  
Jog a few hundred yards. Walk a few hundred yards. Repeat. He likes the walking part best, but he’ll admit the jogging easier now than it was when he started last month.   
  
Time for a break.   
  
Tim collapses onto the park bench and digs out his water bottle from his little backpack. His emergency inhaler is in there too, but he feels okay right now. The doctor suggested he go to the gym where people who actually give a damn will help him should he need it, but Tim prefers the outdoors after being stuck inside so long. Robinson Park is full of big shade trees and gravel paths. This trail is out of the way from the main part of the park, so it doesn’t see as much foot traffic. 

Perfect for a mugging, sure, but that’s also why Tim has pepper spray within easy reach.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Tim smiles thinly. The other reason he prefers this part of the park is about to arrive. Same time every day, just like clockwork.   
  
Soon, the sound of another jogger comes up the path. Tim sits up and watches behind the cover of his sunglasses. This is the best part of his day. Motivation at its best.  
  
One of the most handsome men he has ever seen approaches. Leanly muscular, broad shoulders, hair as dark as his own. The man wears sunglasses today, but Tim knows he has brilliant blue eyes from other days he’s passed by without them. He never wears all that much, usually a thin tank top and tiny running shorts that make Tim want to mewl as they hide next to nothing, fitting snuggly over the man’s groin and what are sure to be an even smaller pair of briefs.   
  
As good as the front of the package is, it’s the back that makes Tim want to fall on his knees and beg. The man’s ass is just...two handfuls of firmly muscled flesh, rounded globes that have Tim mentally building a shrine to worship at for even a single opportunity to lay his hands on such pure perfection. On lucky days, the hem of the shorts will flip up ever so slightly to reveal even more bare skin, begging the question of what is even on beneath them.   
  
Tim wants to lick him. Every single inch of his lightly tanned skin. Pathetic much? More like desperate as it’s only been recently he has the lung capacity needed for jerking himself off. Before, any shortness of breath would cause him to reach for his rescue inhaler.  
  
The man nods at Tim as he passes, just like he always does. A simple acknowledgement of his existence.   
  
It’s enough for him even though he wants so much more. Tim doesn’t try to run or otherwise engage with him. The man is too fast and jogging with a boner isn’t enjoyable. Sitting here watching him is enough to make him half hard, a fact that he hopes the other man hasn’t noticed as he jogs past him each day. The last thing he needs is to be pegged for a creeper.  
  
The man rounds a corner and Tim leans back, closing his eyes and revisiting the vision that has just passed him by. He sighs and resists the urge to palm his dick. That’s something he only does at home, even if he hasn’t seen anyone on this particular path besides the sinfully handsome jogger. If he were bolder, he’d say something. Something smooth and smart that attracts the man into sitting beside him and starting up a conversation. 

But Tim is Tim and bumbling nerd is the best he’s got to give. Doesn’t hurt to dream though. “I’d give anything for a chance at that ass,” he mutters.  
  
“Anything you say?”   
  
The voice comes out of nowhere, causing Tim to startle so hard he falls off the bench. “Ow.”  
  
A man sits on the bench next to where he’d been perched. Tim isn’t sure how he could have gotten this close without him spotting his approach, even from behind. This is Gotham after all and even when he’s busy gaping at the most beautiful ass in the entire world, he’s at least got some situational awareness.   
  
What blows his mind is that this guy is just as gorgeous as the jogging man. Darker tan, more muscular, arms bare up to the shoulder. Leather pants and Tim knows he’s been caught staring because holy hell those thighs...he has a new fixation. Ass is wonderful, but those thighs are made for riding. He wants to ride them like a cowboy rides his horse. In his shorts, his cock hardens even more.  
  
“My eyes are up here,” the man says, his voice a deep rumble laced with humor.   
  
“S-Sorry,” Tim stutters, not feeling very sorry at all because those thighs still have his attention. He glances up and flushes. While his jogger is classically handsome, this guy is more rugged, with full lips made for biting and sucking. Piercings line his ears, the tops of which are _pointed_. What? Tim’s heard of body modifications, but he’s never actually seen one like this. 

His eyes though...Tim has never seen eyes so vividly green before. He hopes those aren’t contacts.  
  
Something twitches on the bench and Tim gapes. No way. No effing way. 

The man has a tail trailing out from those low slung leather pants. _A tail._  

There is no way a mod can do that. Who is this guy? More importantly, _what_ is he? 

Tim clenches his fists because rather than feeling like he should be running away screaming, all he wants to do is touch and explore. What is wrong with him? Oh, right. He’s desperately horny after months of not being able to do a thing about it. Not to mention he has quite the stash of tentacle porn on his laptop. Getting taken from both ends is not a new fantasy for him.  
  
The man smiles crookedly and Tim’s stomach lurches, fluttering with desire. “You said you’d give anything for a chance at that guy. Did you mean it?”   
  
Tim is rapidly reassessing his thoughts on that. The tight fit of the man’s pants over his crotch hide absolutely nothing and he can’t help the little whine that as he takes in the obvious bulge. This is wrong on so many different levels, but then again, he has never been a religious man. He has to be dealing with a demon. 

“I’ve changed my mind actually,” Tim announces, rising so that he can sit back down next to the man.  
  
“Aww,” he pouts, flashing a hint of fang. The man-demon crosses a leg over a heavy thigh, revealing black boots rising to his knees. But as much as Tim likes the way those big muscles ripple, he is fixated on the long tail, wondering what it would feel like in his mouth. Or his ass. Right now, he’s not exactly feeling choosey. 

The tip twitches as the man chuckles. “See something you like?”  
  
“Yup. You’ll do just fine.” Tim dares to lean in and trace the tip of his finger over the man’s chest. He is rock hard now and doesn’t care in the slightest how it looks against the front of his own jogging shorts. They at least cover more than the other guy’s do.  
  
The man, demon, whatever he is, laughs, a deep rumble that Tim just wants to wrap around him like a warm blanket. “You know it’ll cost your soul, right?” He drapes an arm over the back of the bench, inviting Tim to peruse him fully.   
  
“It’s yours.” Tim scoots closer, pressing his own lean leg against one of those massive thighs. The urge to sit in his lap grows. “But my body comes along with it.”   
  
“I think I can deal with that. You’re not too bad lookin’, pretty boy.” 

Tim bites back a little squeal of delight. This man is his now. Or he belongs to him. He’s not sure how that all is going to work, but he can analyze those thoughts later because he is about to get laid. Hallelujah!  
  
“Thanks. Do you want to come back to my apartment? I’m okay out here, but there are these pesky little things called public decency laws and I’d hate to get arrested for sucking you off right here while your tail fucks my ass. If it can do that. Can it?” Tim asks eagerly, eyes locked on the long length that’s moving towards him. Higher brain function starts to leave him as his dick throbs in anticipation.   
  
The demon laughs again. “You’re something else, aren’t you? You don’t even know my name.”   
  
Tim shudders as he feels the tail wrap around his waist and hauls him over to straddle one of the demon’s thighs. He presses his hands against the solid chest shielded only by a tight red t-shirt. Heated leather and rock solid muscle press up under his balls. The urge to rock his hips is strong. The demon bounces his leg once, jostling Tim and the movement has him panting with the desire to get off. Screw the law, screw a potential audience, he needs to get fucked _now_.  

The demon does it again and Tim keens, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. This is going to be over embarrassingly fast as he feels precome already dribbling down his cock. He somehow remembers he still hasn’t replied to his question. “I doubt you’re going to tell me your real name, demon, so what do you want me to call you? I’m Tim.” 

Wow, massive points for two full sentences. 

The demon’s grin grows darker as he grips Tim’s waist, claws poking through the thin t-shirt and into the soft flesh beneath it, stinging ever so slightly. “You can call me Jason.”  

“Hi, Jason,” Tim says politely and rocks against the thick thigh. Friction is a wonderful thing, he decides and does it again. “Do you want my soul before or after I get off? Decide quickly because I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”  

“Your soul is mine when you die, Tim. But don’t worry, I’m not gonna kill you. Yet.” Jason bucks his leg again and Tim clamps tight around it, grinding against the meaty flesh. He needs out of his shorts now, needs something else, needs… 

Jason’s tail trails up the outside of Tim’s leg and under the hem of his shorts and into his briefs. 

Oh. _Oh_. Tim wails as it wraps around his weeping cock and tightens. “As long as I get fucked by you at least once before I die, I’ll go a happy man.” He thrusts into the foreign grip, eyes rolling back as the tail pulses around him. 

“What a way to go,” Jason teases. He lets go of Tim to unbuckle his belt. Tim’s eyes drop and he watches eagerly as the demon reveals his thickening length. Long fingers stroke it a few times, his thumb teasing the slit. “Now, I believe you said something about sucking my cock while you get fucked by my tail?” 

Public decency be damned. No one ever comes down this path. The one person who does besides Tim is long gone. 

Jason releases Tim’s cock long enough for him to shimmy out of his shorts and underwear, kicking them under the bench. The air is still against his heated flesh, all sounds from the wooded area muted as Tim focuses solely on the demon before him. He kneels between Jason’s parted knees and prepares to pray. 

The analogy isn’t lost on him, but Tim could weep as Jason wraps a hand around his cock and guides the tip to Tim’s mouth, painting his lips with a bead of moisture already seeping from the slit. “I gotta admit, when I got here earlier, this was not how I thought my day would go.” 

Tim readily concurs, but words are lost as he sucks the broad head of the demon’s dick. He loses himself in a world of touch and sensation, of hot flesh and the desire to get as much of this cock in his mouth as he can. 

So focused is he on his own performance that when the tip of Jason’s tail slides up between the cheeks of his ass, Tim startles again and rips himself away from the steely rod in front of him. “Oh my god,” he breathes as the tail rubs against his little pucker. Somehow, each poke and prod is slicker than the previous one. “How are you _doing_ that?” 

“I’m a demon, Tim. If I want to lube my tail with a wave of my hand, I’m damn well gonna do it. This is just prep for later when I fuck you so hard you won’t remember how to _breathe.”_  

Tim actually knows all too well what not being able to breathe feels like, but he’d much rather go out bouncing on Jason’s dick than wheezing his way up twelve flights of stairs when the elevator goes out in his building. He did that once and almost died. Emergency paramedics breathed for him as they rushed him to the hospital. 

Yeah, this is a much better way to face his own mortality. 

There is no way he can take the entire demon cock into his mouth, so Tim starts using his hands, alternating between grasping leather-clad flesh and massaging the heavy sac between Jason’s legs. The phrase _well hung_ comes to mind, but coherent thought disappears when the tail pushes through the tight ring of muscle and into Tim’s body. 

He rears back again, gasping for air as Jason’s tail withdraws almost all the way before slamming back inside him. Instinctively, he clamps down around the intrusion and rocks back against it, trying to drive it deeper. 

“Patience, Tim,” Jason soothes, clawed fingers trailing over his shoulders and into his hair. “You haven’t been fucked in a while. You’re too tight.” 

“I’ve been sick,” Tim breathes, hand wrapping against his own weeping length briefly before Jason bats his hand away. 

“None of that now,” the demon admonishes him. “When you come, it’s gonna be because I told you to and not because of your hand.” 

The heavy promise in Jason’s words send waves of desire rushing through Tim’s veins and he falls back onto the throbbing dick in front of him with a vengeance. He wants this. He wants it so badly. He wants to be _used_ and _debauched_ and utterly _fucked_ by this being. No one else has ever made him feel like this before, not even the handsome jogger. In the back of his mind, he wonders if this is some sort of demonic influence that Jason is using on him to get his way, but Tim doubts it. He was the one who came onto Jason, giving up the chance for an interlude like this with the all too human man. 

Jason starts thrusting into Tim’s mouth, forcing him to rock against the tail in his ass. It pulses within him, stretching him further as it works its way deeper. 

He’s so full. Tim moans around the thick rod of flesh in his mouth. His eyes burn with unshed tears and the corners of his mouth feel utterly raw from the force behind each thrust. 

“Well, well, well,” Jason hums, slowing down momentarily as he gets distracted by something. “Look who’s decided to join us.” 

No. Oh, no. Someone’s _here_. Tim tries to tear himself away, to _hide_ , but Jason uses his massive body to prevent him from escaping. Thighs clamp tightly around him and the demon drops a heavy hand onto Tim’s head to keep his mouth firmly in place around his cock. 

“Did you know, Tim, that you’re the only one who can see me right now?” Jason says almost conversationally, his tail still hammering in and out of Tim’s body. “Your pretty runner is back. I wonder what he’s thinkin’, seeing you on your knees like this, hole wide open. He’s gotta be able to tell you’re gettin’ fucked somehow, but he can’t _see_ who’s doin’ it to ya.” 

Tim feels so ashamed of himself. He doesn’t want the other man to see him like this, doesn’t want _anyone_ to see him spread out like this, getting fucked on the side of a jogging trail deep in the heart of Gotham. But rather than deterring him, Tim finds himself growing harder. 

Holy shit. 

“He’s coming closer, Tim. He looks so _confused_ , the poor guy. And also kinda turned on if what I’m seein’ in those little shorts of his is legit. Who the fuck wears shorts like that nowadays anyway?” 

Tim moans again, louder than before, and bounces against Jason’s tail, rising up on his knees to slam down hard. He’s close, so close. He can feel the tightening in his groin, his balls drawing up as he prepares to come. 

“Yeah, lookit you, all desperate for even a little bit of attention. Come for me, Tim. Show us both how pretty you look when you spill your load.” 

This time, Tim is allowed to let Jason’s cock slide from his mouth as he comes with a loud wail, painting his stomach white with his release. Lungs burning from the effort, Tim is barely given a moment of respite before Jason forces his head back down. 

“He’s almost here, Tim. He’s gonna reach out and touch you any second now. Let’s see how he does with this.” 

That is all the warning Tim gets as Jason pulses around him, spilling down his throat. It’s hot and it _burns_. He chokes, and Jason slips out, only to come again on his face. His hand tightens in Tim’s hair and tugs hard, yanking his head back so he can stare up at the demon. 

“I’m gonna leave you right here, all fucked out and utterly _used_.” Jason leans down and kisses Tim gently, the soft gesture belying the promise behind his statement. “I’ll be seein’ you soon, darlin’. Remember, _you’re mine now_. _”_  

With that, Jason disappears and Tim collapses against the bench, desperately sucking in air.

Gravel crunches behind him and a man’s voice speaks up. “What the hell? Are you okay?”

Nope. Definitely not okay. 


End file.
